flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 101: The Planet of Peril
"We are doomed, Professor Gordon!" A planet is on a collision course with Earth, causing fire to rain from the skies. The world is in a panic as two scientists, Professor Gordon and Professor Hensley, contemplate the planet's imminent destruction. Professor Gordon's son, Flash Gordon, flies home from college to be with his father at the end. The plane is battered by atmospheric disturbance, and the passengers bail out in parachutes. Noticing that a pretty girl, Dale Arden, is frightened, Flash impulsively grabs her as he jumps out of the plane, and the pair parachute down together. Flash and Dale land near a mysterious rocketship. Dr. Hans Zarkov appears from the shadows with a gun, fearing that the newcomers will try to interrupt his plans. Zarkov believes that the planet rushing toward the Earth is inhabited -- and if he can travel there in his rocket, he can divert the planet's course and save the Earth. Flash and Dale agree to act as Zarkov's assistants. After a bumpy ride, the ship lands on the planet Mongo, where two giant dragons emerge from the caves to investigate. Flash, Dale and Zarkov flee as the dragons fight each oher. Another rocket flies overhead, and shoots a ray at the lizards, killing them. The ship lands, and Officer Torch emerges, with two armored guards. Torch arrests the Earth people and brings them to the Emperor's palace. The prisoners are brought before the sinister Emperor Ming. Zarkov warns Ming that the collision between Earth and Mongo will destroy both planets, but Ming isn't worried -- he controls the movement of his planet, and he plans to destroy the Earth. Impressed with Zarkov's scientific credentials, Ming orders the guards to put Zarkov to work in his laboratory. Ming is taken with Dale's beauty, while his daughter, Princess Aura, is clearly interested in Flash. When Ming makes a pass at Dale, Flash pushes him away, leading to a tussle with Ming's guards. Ming orders Flash to be thrown into the arena. Aura proposes a deal with her father -- if Flash survives, then she can have him. Restrained by Ming's servants, Dale watches helplessly as Flash is forced to battle with three vicious Ape men. Flash acquits himself well in the arena, but Ming purrs, "He shall not escape the pit." Desperate to save her new crush, Aura runs into the arena. Ming's guards follow, and Aura grabs one of their ray guns. She shoots the guard operating the trap door to the pit -- but he falls on the lever, opening the door beneath Aura and Flash's feet, and they hurtle downwards into the darkness... Cast *Flash Gordon: Buster Crabbe *Dale Arden: Jean Rogers *Dr. Hans Zarkov: Frank Shannon *Emperor Ming: Charles Middleton *Princess Aura: Priscilla Lawson *Professor Gordon: Richard Tucker *Professor Hensley: George Cleveland *Officer Torch: Earl Askam *Ape men: Bull Montana, Constantine Romanoff *High Priest: Lon Poff *Transcontinental pilot: Lynton Brent *Sentry: Harry Wilson First Words *Dale: "Why is it so terribly rough?" *Flash: "Proximity of the wild planet, disturbing the atmosphere." *Zarkov: "Stop! Stay where you are." *Ming: "Was there any resistance?" *Aura: "A bargain, father -- if he survives, he's mine!" *Prof. Gordon: "You're right, Hensley. It's only a question of time. Soon, the Earth will be smashed to atoms!" 101